


Arkham Whores - Edgier Edition

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Comic Sluts [2]
Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Multiple Orgasms, Underage Sex, Undressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: Because Extreme Edition is just slightly dumber as a series title. This is the companion series of stories in the Arkham continuity to Arkham Whores (no subtitle) comprised of entries that are too seedy for that one. Normally, I would just pack them all together, but, given the subject matters of this batch of stories, I think it is better to divide them so that people who don't want to see this particular stuff can find it easier to ignore.





	Arkham Whores - Edgier Edition

Barbara’s eyes widened; deep, sensual pink bloomed across her cheeks. Had she presence of mind, she would have clenched her jaw shut rather than let it hang agape. As it were, she couldn’t be more eager sink into the oaken surface of her father’s desk. It was so smooth, so cool, she was certain that she’d melt it. She was a molten furnace, only burning hotter by the second.

Fever had taken hold of her - so much so that the pain was barely noticeable. The teen wasn’t sure if she had really blurted out that she was a virgin or not, but it didn’t hurt like her education swore it would. Or, maybe, she was simply too excited to be bothered by it. As trite as that thought seemed to be, her arousal continued to grow without any sign of plateauing. The side of her face pressed into the wood, her body stiffened, subject to the fierce thrusts of her first. He wasn’t gentle; he didn’t have to be. She was already gushing down to her knees - hell, her thighs were wet the moment she understood what he wanted from her.

She knew it was wrong. Her father would have more than one reason to rain hell down upon him if he found out, and he would be justified. She knew that she deserved more respect, to be valued as a collaborator; an intellectual equal; a sidekick, even. But she relished her exploitation. Her idol, a crime-fighting _fucking_ rockstar wanted her ass. How could she not delight in being the subject of such raw lust? 

Perhaps it was just stupidity on her part to think her elation would last and not evaporate when their feral tryst ended, but, goddamnit, she wanted it. Not just the sex, she wanted the freedom to make a dumb decision for once. She took pride in her intelligence and recognized the importance of her accelerated maturation, how imperative it was that she didn’t push boundaries too far, add avoidable stressors to her father’s day. And it was slowly burying her, drowning her in the avalanche of day to day bullshit that was Gotham (underground and proper). So what if she had chosen to cut loose in a foolish way?! She had just helped a vigilante neutralize the weapon caches that the Penguin had smuggled into the city! She wanted to fuck, too.

And thus she was sprawled out across that desk while the GCPD sorted out the law enforcement business that didn’t concern the Bat (or her) so much, the waistline of her jeans pulled down her thighs and her top matted to her body. Underneath the bulky duo of her hoodie and jacket, it was uncharacteristically sweltering for this time of winter, her volcanic arousal transforming the space within those garments into a sauna. She may not have known her scent well before this night, but she was becoming intimately acquainted with it in both its sultry and musky forms. It singed her nostrils, as if she were inhaling the fumes off their carnal friction.

If it were possible for her eyes to roll back farther in her head, they’d probably disappear up there. _That_ hurt more than the penetration. At least down there she was _sloppy_ wet and relaxed - it felt like she was butter being spread across his shaft, _over_ and _over_. Compared to the eyestrain, the pain that created that slick sensation was heavenly, delectable. She was filled to the point that the bulge that was forming in her abdomen wouldn’t recede; it was making her mouth water. It would be wrong to say that she was _hungry_ for it - the constant hammering of his crown against her stomach kept the thought of eating far from her mind - but it certainly had her salivating!

It flowed from her parted lips, forming a puddle that seeped beneath her cheek, matting locks of her hair to her pinkened skin. She drooled as every inch of her moistened with some substance, making her feel so deliciously disgusting. Her stink and fluids were permeating her father’s office space - it was going to be difficult concealing her bad behavior now. Given how lost in her pleasure she was, she didn’t know if she was going to have the strength or initiative to clean up afterwards. Maybe they actually would get caught after all. She mewled, reaching backwards, grabbing two handfuls of her ass, spreading herself apart. She stiffened as the sensation of being stretched around her hero’s thrusting cock intensified. 

Heat gushed from her in bursts, streaming down her thighs and splattering the desk underneath her. It hit with such force that she heard it over the continued clapping of flesh against flesh and her labored, staccato grunts. She gasped in embarrassment, raising a hand to her face. Over her, she heard a chuckle, causing her to try even harder to hide from view. She probably could have guessed that her attempts to conceal her humiliation were in vain, but she did not expect him to yank on her hair, pulling her head back. 

Barbara yelped, as much in surprise as pain. His grip was firm, keeping her frame arched towards him as he battered her rear end. She could feel his pulse hasten through her walls, every twitch of his member igniting a muscular spasm within her. The teen did not need to be told what was fast approaching, but did find herself blushing fiercely, overcome with adolescent guilt. It still felt so fucking good, even as his hips jerkily came to a halt, pressing against her ass while his thick dick squirted inside her. She shivered as his man goo filled her bowels, flowing deep inside. There was no possible way to deny it now - she was a _bad_ girl. Not only did she let a grown man fuck her butt, she was allowing him to _cum in her butt_. The sensation was just so fucking _weird_ and totally amazing. 

She felt _naughty_ , positively _filthy_. The jizz, the guilt, it sent her over the edge again. Squeaking, she seized up and released her own creamy substance. She purred as it crept down her contracting walls, pawing at her chest to prolong the experience as much as she could. Now that he got his, however, he was positioning himself to retreat from her insides and, possibly, the room. Eyes widening, she reached back to prevent him from breaking contact with her.

“Don’t think you can just sneak away, Bat _man_!” she said, her glare lidded, yet fiery. “I know for a fact that you aren’t just going to hit police officer’s _young_ daughter from behind and creep off like nothing happened.”

For once, the dark, intense vigilante looked sheepish, seemingly only now aware of the full weight of his actions. “So… what are we going to do, Barbara?”

“First,” she continued, scooching away from him so she could turn around and kick her jeans off fully, “you let me in on your operation - no argument. And second,” she said, hopping up onto the desk, seating herself at the edge with legs spread wide and her fresh creampie leaking down the curve of her ass, “you finish what you started here.”


End file.
